


Getting Over the Wall

by musikurt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Scott Summers, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sometimes wishes Logan would be more willing to talk about what's bothering him. But that's not just the kind of person Logan is. Scott is determined, though, to find a way to make sure they both get what they need out of this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Scott looked up from his computer when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Logan stormed past him and into the bedroom. He grinned and let out a quiet sigh before closing the laptop and following him.

"Another rough night?" Scott asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Logan let out a low grunt and plopped backward onto the bed.

"You need to stop being so s-- stubborn." Scott caught himself. He almost called Logan sensitive. This scene had become a routine occurrence in their little apartment. Logan would go out to his favorite local bar, someone would say or do something to upset him, he'd get in a fight, and then he'd come home like this. Thankfully, Scott didn't have to nurse any physical wounds. But he knew it was the emotional ones that were much harder to work with anyway. Especially when Logan refused to admit they were there.

"This wasn't my fault, you know." Logan gave Scott a defiant look.

"Yeah? Why don't you tell me what happened then?"

Logan scoffed. "Is this another one of those 'let's talk about your feelings' things? You know that's not going to happen."

"I don't understand why not." Scott shrugged. "You're not the only one who has bad days, you know. It can help to talk it through with someone."

"That something Xavier taught you? Sounds just like him."

"Well, no. It's just sort of a basic truth. Though he was always a great listener himself and provided good counsel."

Logan smiled. "That what you're hoping to give me? Good counsel?"

Scott walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Logan. "I'd like to think I could."

"What if 'good counsel' isn't what I need tonight?"

Scott shook his head. "No, I really think we should talk about this for once before we--"

In a single motion, Logan pulled Scott back onto the bed and rolled on top of him. He pressed his lips against Scott's and cut off anything else he was going to say. "Really? Because this--" he put his hand on Scott's suddenly hard cock "--tells me that you're interested in more than talking."

Scott swallowed and let out a quiet moan at Logan's touch. Part of him wanted to insist again that they talk about Logan's issues. This was certainly not the first time Logan had used this tactic to get out of a frank discussion. But Scott had to acknowledge it was a damn good tactic. And he also knew how much calmer and relaxed Logan was after a good fuck...or two. He reached down and slid a hand under the waistband of Logan's jeans. As he wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, he whispered, "You know what I need."

Those few words were permission for Logan to take things to the next level. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before helping Scott do the same. He shed his jeans in the time it took Scott to blink once, and the eagerness with which he removed Scott's shorts and boxers made Scott rock hard. There was a quiet growl--Scott wasn't quite sure if it was him or Logan--before Logan took Scott's cock into his mouth and brought his head down to the base.

"Oh, damn," Scott whispered. "Yeah, just like that."

Scott knew no one would guess that Logan was such an eager cocksucker. But then again he figured no one would ever guess exactly what went on inside their apartment. They hadn't intentionally hidden their relationship, but they really didn't do much to make it known outside these walls either. They understood each other in a way no one else did. And that was good enough for the both of them.

Scott's thoughts returned to the present when he felt the warmth and wetness leave his cock. Logan's tongue quickly invaded his mouth for a moment before Scott spread his lips to return the favor to Logan. There was something about having Logan be in control of this that really turned Scott on. Especially because Logan had no qualms about pushing his cock as far down Scott's throat as it would go. Even Scott's nearly nonexistent gag reflex got a bit of a workout from Logan. Scott rested his hands on Logan's back, just above his ass, and enjoyed the feeling of muscles tensing and relaxing with each thrust.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled out and kissed him again. "You're so fuckin' hot, you know that?" he said before slowly kissing his way down Scott's chest and stomach.

"You do like to tell me that. But the feeling is mutual."

Logan looked up at Scott and winked. He reached over and picked up the bottle of lube that was a permanent fixture on their bedside table and poured some onto his fingers. He offered no warning before he slid two of them into Scott's hole. Scott groaned but pressed down onto them, and only a few seconds passed before a third finger joined the first two. Logan always worked quickly at this part, but Scott knew he only did so because he knew Scott could handle it.

"I'm ready," Scott said with a gasp.

Logan shook his head. "You're ready when I say you are." He removed his fingers from Scott and slicked up his cock.

"Ah, so it's a bossy Logan night, then?"

"I'll show you bossy." On that last syllable, he thrust himself into Scott, pushing all the way in.

"Oh, fuck!" Scott yelled and let out a long breath.

Logan just smiled and pulled back slightly before pushing in again. After a few more slow motions, he increased both speed and intensity until Scott was crying out with every thrust. This was what Scott needed. And Logan could give it to him.

"I'm gonna come," Scott whispered. It was probably the fastest he'd made it to that point in recent memory. But Logan's fucking him was also some of the most intense ever.

"Yeah, well who's stopping you?" Logan spit back as he didn't back down from pounding Scott hard and fast.

"It's-- I'm-- Unggggh." Scott locked eyes with Logan and then came on on his stomach and chest. When he was finished, Logan pulled his cock out of Scott, gave it a few quick strokes, and did the same. They stayed in their positions, staring into each other's eyes and breathing heavily, before Logan slid down onto the bed to lie next to Scott.

"Logan?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I loved that. I really did. But what do you say I go grab you a beer and we talk about what happened at the bar tonight?"

Logan turned to look at him. Scott could see in Logan's eyes that he really wanted to tell Scott to fuck off. Logan didn't talk about feelings and he didn't do anything that might be seen as weakness. But Scott knew there was a whole other side that Logan didn't show to the world. And Scott was getting to see it more and more. Something told him this might be the moment when he would get over the wall for good.

"Yeah, sure," Logan finally answered. "But bring one for yourself, too, okay?"

Scott leaned over and kissed him before climbing out of the bed and disappearing into the kitchen. He didn't even look back when he heard Logan mumble something about thinking he might regret this. In part because he followed that up with "I think I love that guy."


End file.
